Rowlbear
|catch difficulty= Very Hard |rarity = Epic |xp = |egg types = None |time = N/A }} Description Rowlbear has strong defense versus physical attacks and has very powerful cosmic attacks. Great for taking out other tech types, but keep an eye on Rowlbear's stamina. Evolution Base Stats Type Effectiveness Abilities |acc = 95% |stam = 4 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Spits a blob of lava at the target. chance of causing a burn. }} |descrip = Raises attack of all allies in battle by . }} |acc = |stam = 4 |effect = 55% |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Replenishing user's health for 55% of damage done by absorbing the enemies energy. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 4 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Punches user with a solid metal fist. chance to stun the target. }} |acc = 90% |stam = 4 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User rearranges target's molecular structure causing a small amount of cosmic damage. chance of causing Cosmic Void on target. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 5 |effect = Stun: Def ↓: 5% |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Punches enemy where the circuits are sensitive with a metal fist. chance to stun the target and lowers the enemies defense by 5%. Almost twice as effective on Tech beasts }} |acc = 100% |stam = 3 |effect = 20% |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User fires a red hot drill at their target. 20% to cause Flames. }} |stam = 5 |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Hits the target with a deceptively pretty glowing spark. The damage is determined by the user's defense. }} |acc = |stam = 4 |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User attacks with a few vicious swipes of a blade. 200% increased critical hit chance. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 5 |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Changes the enemy's type to tech. }} |weakvs = |descrip = User unleashes a powerful gravitational field affecting all enemies. Hevier targets take more damage. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 5 |effect = Heal: max HP Cos Att ↑: |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = A hot solar wind blisters the target. User is healed for of the damage and user's cosmic attack is raised . }} |stam = 6 |descrip = User blacks out one of target's abilities for 3 turns. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 9 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Launch a blob of hot solder at the target. chance of causing a burn and snaring the enemy. }} |acc = |stam = 7 |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User attacks with a flash of pure, electrified velocity. The damage done is multiplied by the ratio of the user's speed to the target's speed. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 3 |effect = Daze: Recoil: |weakvs = |descrip = The user rends the air with a shattering blast that hits all enemies. chance of dazing targets. User takes of damage dealt from recoil. }} Category:Beast Category:Tech Category:Epic Category:Evolution 3